1. Field
One or more aspects of the present disclosure relate to authentication methods of communicating connection, gateway apparatuses using the authentication methods, and communication systems using the authentication methods, and more particularly, to an authentication method of communicating connection, for increasing communication security between a terminal and a gateway apparatus, a gateway apparatus using the authentication method, and a communication system using the authentication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as communications network technologies such as the Internet have been rapidly developed, home network technologies of connecting electronic devices in the home or offices and portable terminals carried by users to each other have been developed.
In addition, along with a recent trend to save energy resources, and to develop and use environmentally friendly products, the development of smart grid technologies have become important. The smart grid is essentially aiming at combining a general grid with an information communications technology and refers to a next generation grid by which power providers and power consumers perform exchange information in two-ways in real time so as to maximize energy efficiencies.
Such home network technologies or smart grid technologies have been rapidly spread to individual homes.
Thus, when home network technologies or smart grid technologies are realized in individual homes, there is a need to provide various services such as security services using previous home network equipment or smart grid equipment instead of using separate devices or equipment, in order to increase user's satisfaction. In addition, if communication connection is required to provide various services, there is a need for a method and apparatus for increasing security of the communication connection.